


Let's Cheer

by Grog13log



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basically Porn, Bathroom Sex, Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, F/F, Locker Room, No Plot/Plotless, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grog13log/pseuds/Grog13log
Summary: Bad girl Lena Luthor getting it with the head of the cheeleaders Kara Danvers
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 70
Kudos: 785





	1. Orginal: Let's Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Is this relevent to any plot: no  
> Is there reason for this to exist: no  
> Is this dirty in anyway shape or form: Absolutely
> 
> This is the fic I intended to post on the weekend but didnt get a chance to. Don't worry to all of you that posted scenes on my other stories i will get to it when i get the chance.
> 
> As always sorry for the errors and comment down below some smut scenes you'd like to see in the future

As head of the cheerleaders, eighteen-year-old Kara Danvers had a particular image to uphold. That included long curly golden blonde hair, extremely revealing clothing, a bitchy attitude and a hot-shot boyfriend, most likely the captain of a sports team. 

What it did not include was the resident bad girl of the school Lena Luthor shoving her hands under Kara’s crop top while she pressed against a locker in the girl’s change room. Lena Luthor the raven haired, black clothed, foul mouth and purple lipstick girl that earned the high school title of one of the bad girls. 

“Lena, cut it out?” Kara hissed, knocking the other girl’s hand away as she was shoved into the girls change room.

Lena only grinned as she kept reaching for Kara’s shirt, “And why would I do that?” 

Kara’s mind worked as she searched for a reasonable excuse. “Because… because anyone could walk in here and see us!”

Lena just shook her head, with a grin on her face she pulled out a key. “Two reasons, fifth period just started, and no one is getting in here without this key.” She said as she showed the key in front of Kara’s face. 

As Lena’s hands made their way back under Kara’s shirt, the blonde looked anxiously at the door. “But what if someone has another key? You know the deal; nobody can know about us or we’re through – this thing between us is over”

Lena growled at her, grabbing Kara’s hands and pinning them to the locker. “I know that! You don’t have to remind me all the damn time. You have a precious little reputation to protect.”

Kara was right. Kara had everything and was the embodiment of a cheerleader. She had perfect grades, loads of friends and she even had a scholarship to her dream school. Not to mention her captain of the soccer team boyfriend.

So why did Lena crave Kara so much and why couldn’t she get enough of touching her?

By all accounts Lena was a terrible student, bad grades, detention every day and frequent visits to the principle’s office. 

Kara couldn’t let it get out that she had been hooking up with someone like Lena for the better part of two years. It would destroy her. So instead, they snuck around, fucking in Lena’s car near the woods after a soccer game or at Lena’s apartment when her roommates were out for the night. But never at school. That was pushing their luck, both knew better than that. 

Kara still pinned to the locker looked at her eyebrow raised. “Yeah. Yeah, I do. And don’t tell me you’re not interested in keeping this a secret as much as I am.” She lowered her voice and looked at her with a smirk “What would happen if all your tough, gothy friends found out you were screwing the head cheerleader?”

Lena looked at her with a bit of anger in her eyes, before Kara could register anything, Lena pressed her body flush and delivered a bruising kiss. 

Kara moaned as she tried moving her arms away from Lena’s hold so she could touch and feel the raven-haired girl’s body. 

Lena spun Kara around so that her front was pressed against the gym locker. She yanked the short skirt that Kara was wearing off her body and onto the floor. All that was left of Kara’s clothing from the waist down was a skimpy pair of underwear and a round juicy ass. 

Lena softly caressed the blonde’s ass cheeks, reveling in the smooth round curves as she squeezed and fondled the Kara’s ass.  
“mmm” Kara moaned enjoying the feeling of her ass cheeks being touched. 

When suddenly Lena slammed her hand down on Kara’s ass.

“Ah!” Kara cried out in surprise. 

Lena always enjoyed spanking Kara’s ass, as each hit made her cheeks shake in a way that was mesmerizing to watch and it turned into a nicer shade of red.

“You’re a nasty little cheerleader, aren’t you?” Lena said as she spanked her ass again.

Kara just moaned at the pain but that pain just changed into pleasure as it zipped to her clit. 

“Fuck, you’re hot when you’re horny” Lena growled as she spanked the blonde’s ass again.

“And you’re hot when you’re naked” Kara bit back, her voice heavy with need.

With a smug look, Lena turned Kara around and dove in for another punishing kiss, tongues clashed as the two fought for dominance. 

Then Lena unlatched her mouth from Kara’s and growled out “If I’m so hot naked, then what the fuck are you waiting for?”. She pushed Kara down to her knees and stepped back so that she was sitting on the bench with legs spread out.

Kara didn’t need to be told twice. She quickly grabbed Lena’s black t-shirt and threw it over her head, landing somewhere on the floor. Next. she undid the buttons of Lena’s black jeans before sliding them down her smooth pale legs, giving her a moment to gaze at the raven’s body. All that was left on her body was a pair of black lace panties and matching black bra. 

Without hesitation, the blonde roughly pulled the panties down, exposing the delicate, wet folds of the tough girl above her. 

Instead of diving in, like she knew Lena wanted, she started slow. Pressing a lingering kiss to Lena’s thigh and kissing her way to down to her feet. The raven shivered. She continued with ghost kisses leading a trail to the center. 

As she moved ever so slowly, Lena groaned above her in obvious frustration. Then a hand grabbed a bunch of blonde hair and so that she was looking at a pair of forest green eyes. “If you don’t get to already I’m going to drag your naked ass out in the hall and fuck you ti-“

Lena was cut off as Kara ran her hot, wet tongue up the girls slit. 

“Ohhhh” Lena moaned out at the pleasure.

Kara grinned, repeating the action slower this time, making sure to leave Lena’s legs quivering as she moaned loudly.

“Ohhhhh” 

Kara ran her tongue over the bundle of nerves between Lena’s legs, parting her lower lips for better access. “Don’t’ rush me” she growled against the blonde’s pussy, making sure her hot breath fanned over the dripping wet pussy. 

Despite the warning Lena used her grip on Kara’s golden hair to direct her closer to her core and held it there forcefully. Kara responded with a growl and ran her tongue roughly up and down the slit, she even dipped the tip of her tongue into the raven’s pussy. 

“Oh fuck” Lena moaned out as she grinded her hips forward. 

All the sounds coming out of Lena were making her wet, she took one hand and trailed it down to her own core and started rubbing circles to relive some of the tension. 

“mmmm” Kara moaned out the vibration shivering to Lena’s dripping pussy.

Lena looked down and saw the blonde pleasuring herself, she pulled the golden locks in her hand so that Kara was looking up at her with dark blue eyes. “Fuck me first then you cum” Lena growled out.

Kara just smirked and withdrew her hand from her center. Without warning she thrust two fingers to the knuckle into the raven’s dripping pussy.

“OH FUCK!” Lena cried out as she loosened her grip on the hair. Kara looked up as she watched the dark-haired beauty above her shiver with pleasure. She started roughly pumping her fingers inside Lena with her mouth still attached to raven’s clit. She watched as Lena’s face contorted in one of pure bliss.

“FUCK KARA” Lena shrieked out.

Kara kept pounding two fingers inside Lena sopping wet pussy as she sucked and licked the dark-haired girl’s clit in her mouth.

“More” Lena whimpered out.

Kara obliged, inserting a third finger as she pumped them harder and faster between Lena’s legs. She removed her mouth from the girl’s clit and continued pounding.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Lena chanted out.

Kara could feel Lena getting closer so curled her fingers just the way Lena liked it and rubbed the rough spongy patch that would drive her crazy.

“YES, FUCK!!” Lena cried out climax coming close.

Forgoing watching Lena’s face, she used her free hand and started rubbing harshly on the raven’s clit. 

“FUCKING SHIT KARA. I’M GONNA CUM!!!” Lena cried out.

Kara continued vicariously pounding her fingers and rubbing the swollen bundle of nerves as Lena began quivering and shaking widely. 

“FUCKKKK!!!” Lena moaned out making Kara even more wet.

Lena had her back to the bench as she was getting her pussy pounded like crazy, wet slopping sounds could be heard from Kara pumping her fingers inside her.

“FUCK!” Lena cried out as her climax hit her like a bus. 

But Kara wasn’t done, she kept up the relentless pace, pounding her fingers in as hard and as deep as they would go. 

“SHIT KARA!!” Lena moaned out feeling herself being built up rather quickly.

Kara kept fucking Lena to her second orgasm hard and fast. She could feel Lena tighten around her fingers so she pulled her fingers out roughly watching as Lena looked at her with a look of betrayal.

“What the f-“ Lena started before having four fingers roughly pushed into her pussy.

“OH SHIT!!!”

Four fingers in Kara fucked Lena like never before, she kept going until she felt the familiar squeeze, so she curled her fingers again and watched as the raven fell over the edge. 

“FUCKKKKKK” Lena moaned out as her second climax hit her. Kara rode Lena’s climax out my pulling her fingers out and attaching her mouth to Lena’s pussy, making sure to suck up all the juices spilling out. 

Once Lena’s orgasm calmed down, she kissed her way up the pale skin, making sure to stop at the pink nipples giving each some attention before making her way up the other pair of lips. 

She started kissing Lena enjoying the feel of her running her hands down her body, until she reached her center. Lena started rubbing feather light touches over Kara’s covered pussy.

“mmm” Kara moaned out.

“You’re so wet” Lena said huskily

Kara could only moan in response. Soon she was getting roughly pushed into a locker, with Lena gazing into her with dark, lust filled eyes. Lips attached onto hers, as hands began grabbing at the hem of her crop-top and pulling it over the blonde’s head. Next to go was her baby blue bra, which Lena undid with the flick of her wrist. Lean leaned down roughly kissing Kara before pulling back to meet dark blue eyes.

“I am going to fuck you until you scream” Lena stated. It wasn’t a warning, Kara knew, it was a promise. 

A promise Kara welcomed with open legs.

As Lena’s hot mouth found Kara’s round breast, “Oh shit” Kara moaned as her eyes fluttered closed as the familiar sensation of pleasure washed over her. 

“If you need something to do, feel free to finger that pretty cunt of yours.” Lena growled out, as she took a nipple into her mouth.

Kara took that suggestion eagerly as she moved over her soaking wet panties and shoved a finger as deep as she could go.

“Ohhhh” Kara moaned out.

She’d barely pumped her finger inside her when Lena roughly pulled her hand away from her pussy. Kara groaned as all the stimulation stopped, she was about to complain when she felt Lena grab her poor excuse of panties and practically rip them off her body. 

The cool air was a shock against hot, dripping pussy, a shock that left her wanting more.

“What the fu-“ she cried, as she started opening her eyes, but her words were cut off my a loud pleasureful moan “OHHHH” as she looked down to notice that Lena had her head latched between her legs. 

Lena spread Kara’s legs wide as she ran her wet tongue up to the dripping pussy and licked from ass to clit three times before stopping suddenly.

“AHHHH!!!” Kara cried out, again her moans her drowned out by even louder moans of pleasure as Lena shoved two fingers into her pussy and began pounding. 

“FUCKK!!” Kara cried out as Lena pressed her back to the locker door as she pumped relentlessly fast into Kara’s pussy. 

Lena grabbed onto Kara’s face forcing her to look at her. “You like it when I fuck you hard, don’t you cheerleader?” 

Unable to form a coherent sentence, Kara nodded quickly.

“Tell me how good it feels” Lena ordered, pumping her fingers even faster. 

“It- it fe- feels- FUCK! So fu-fucking good” Kara stuttering out. The action of watching Kara contort with pleasure was making her wet again.

Without warning, Lena shoved a third finger inside Kara and watched as blue eyes rolled to the back of her head.

“OHHHH FUCKKK!!!!” Kara cried out.

“Tell me what you want, Kara” Lena growled out.

“OHHHH” Kara moaned out as she writhed under at the pleasure. Her climax was close, but just out of reach and Lena wasn’t going to give it to her unless she gave the right answer. 

“I – I want you – I want you to FUCK ME!” Kara panted out.

Lena slowed her fingers “That’s not good enough. Tell me exactly what you want, cheerleader” 

Kara let out a frustrated cry before gritting her teeth together. “Fuck me hard, fuck me until I can’t walk” she said with a shaky breath. “Fingerfuck, lick my pussy, put it into my ass until I can’t see straight”

Lena just smiled at the squirming Kara. “That’s all you had to say” 

With Kara still pinned to the locker wall she dropped down and brought her mouth to Kara’s clit.

“FUCKKK!!!” Kara screamed out as she almost came right there. 

Lena shoved three fingers into Kara as she sucked and flicked her tongue impossibly fast over her clit.

“FUCK SHIT” Kara cried out as her body quivered as her orgasm came near.

Lena sucked on Kara’s clit as she curled her fingers all at the same time driving Kara over the edge.

“OHHHHH FUCCKKKK!!!” Kara screamed out as she came.

But Lena made good on her promise as the quivering cheerleader was still feeling the shocks of her orgasm, she snaked her free hand to Kara’s ass and pushed a finger slowly into her other hole.

“AHHH!!!” Kara cried out at the feeling of all her holes being filled. 

With her mouth still attached to her clit, Lena began pumping four fingers into Kara’s pussy and one into her ass. As she pulled her fingers from her pussy, she pushed in her finger into her ass driving Kara wild.

“FUCK LENNAAA!!!” Kara screamed out.

Lena just kept pounding and sucking, hearing Kara pant out incoherent words, some were “Lena” others were just curses. 

“LENAA!! FUCK!!” Kara moaned out as her legs began shaking again.

So, Lena pushed her over, she pulled out her one finger that was going into her ass and added a second, while doing that she curled her fingers as she fucked Kara into oblivion. 

“LENNNNAAA!!!!” Kara screamed out as her legs gave out on her and she slid down to the floor. Covering Lena’s hand in more cum

As Kara came for the second time, Lena pulled her fingers out of both holes, rubbing over Kara’s clit as she rode her climax before reattaching her mouth to drink up the rest of the blonde’s cum. 

Kara just laid there panting, with a sheen a sweat covering her golden skin. Lena got herself on her feet and started getting dressed. A couple minutes, Kara followed pulling her skirt and crop top back on as if two girls hadn’t just fucked loudly in the girl’s change room at school. 

As Kara finished applying her makeup she turned to leave without a word, Lena grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back up against the lockers.

“What the fuck do you want, Lena” Kara exclaimed as her body hit the cold metal locker.

Lena got up close to Kara, the scent of sex wafting over her. “You’re coming over tonight. Seven o’clock sharp” 

Kara looked at her curiously “And why would I do that?”

Lena just smiled wickedly “Because I’m going to fuck you with a strap-on and your going to scream until the neighbours know your name”


	2. Prequel: That Cheerleader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena are freshmen, who are complete and polar opposites of each other. So they shouldn't even be talking to one another right? Well they do talk and do other activities together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of things before you go in:
> 
> This a prequel to the previous chapter.  
> This is a repost, I previous posted this as a stand alone chapter but decided 2 weeks later to add it to this story cause that makes more sense right?
> 
> As always sorry for any errors that i make and comments are appreciated. I hope this story makes sense as a prequel. 
> 
> Ill start a new story hopefully before the next semester starts. 
> 
> Finally Happy Holidays everyone!

She was 6’0” in sneakers, a short black squirt and golden legs for miles. Golden skin that was smooth and perfect and to top if off she had clear blue eyes and flowy, curly blonde hair. She was a wet dream for any boy. And on Fridays, when she wore that red and black cheerleader’s uniform, she was half the girls’ wet dream, too.

Sure, most people would never look at them and saw they would ever be friends, much less be some of the things they’ve done together. But then, not everyone sees what goes on behind the curtains. And when Friday night games were over, she didn’t go home and study like everyone thought she did, nor did she go out and celebrate. No, ever since that one faithful Friday night in that storage shed, she turned from princess perfect to miss slutty lesbian.

Kara Danvers, freshmen and rookie cheerleader was known as the perfect student, smart, attentive and loved by everyone. But she also had that typical bitchy attitude that many cheerleaders had, as well as the universally known straight as an arrow sexuality. However, all that changed in the eyes of Lena Luthor on that rainy Friday night.

Lena Luthor, also a freshman but she was getting known as the bad girl of high school. Midnight black hair, metal piercings on her ears, lip and nose, dressed in all black clothing everyday and pale white skin. But what everyone didn’t know was she loved fucking chicks, she loved their smell, their feel and most of all their taste. However, she adored the taste of the favourite cheerleader Kara Danvers after that night in the shed.

She was on her way home after leaving detention, she had just gotten out of the school when the rain started pouring down. Instead of going back inside of the school she decided to run to the shed that stored all of the sports equipment. Cursing up a storm and drenched, she threw open the door to the shed and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw what was inside.

“What the fuck?” Lena cried out and took a step inside and eyed the blonde girl suspiciously, “What the hell are you doing here?”

The blonde was sitting on a table where a bunch of equipment was sitting. She arched an eyebrow, and crossed her arms across her chest, just before she pulled a drag from her cigarette. “None of your damn business”

“Oh, watch out, don’t want Jesus to know that the good girl cusses” Lena mocked

“Like I give a fuck” she barked out.

Stepping inside and closing the door behind her, Lena reached out her hand, “Can I have a drag?”

Kara looked Lena up and down, “I don’t know. Don’t you have cooties or something?”

“Why?” Lena smirked, “You jealous you didn’t get a taste of me first?”

Kara passed the cigarette, “If I wanted to taste you, I’d get a taste of you” she quipped.

“You think so, huh?” Lena said as she took a long drag and handed back it back to Kara, “Thanks”. I looked her over for a minute, she was very hot, plump breasts and smooth skin. I started dreaming of all the things I could do to her and all the things I’d let her do to me. I must have been staring at her for a while because she punched me on the shoulder, “Ow, what was that for?”

“You were staring like you wanted to burn my clothes off” Kara said

Not wanting to be caught off guard, Lena shot back “You don’t want me bad enough to need burning your clothes off”. Lena turned ready to leave but froze when she heard Kara speak.

“I never said you’d have to, I just said you were. All you’d really have to do is ask” Kara said.

Lena turned slowly facing the blue eyed blonde, “Just ask huh?”

Kara looked Lena over and dropped the cigarette and stomped it out, “Yeah. Bet you’ve never fucked a cheerleader before.”

Lena felt those words, heat lighting up her body. “Not yet” Lena said looking Kara dead in the eyes and licking her, she asked, “So, are you hoping to be my first?”

“On one condition” Kara said, “No one hears about this, we can fuck however often we like but we do this in private, no PDA, nothing public, got it?”

Lena took a step toward the blonde, watching if she’d move away, but she didn’t. Instead she put her hand on her hips and waited for my response. She looked like one of those stupid comic book superhero’s in their power poses.

“Not a sole will know” Lena said as she stepped into the other girl’s space.

The distance between them closed and then their lips locked on to one another, Kara felt soft and tasted like nicotine. They kissed like they’d never kissed another human being, hard and sloppy. When Lena bit down on Kara’s lip requesting access, she could hear the moan that resounded from the blonde’s throat. When the raven slipped her tongue into the other girls mouth more moans could be heard from the both of them, making them very wet, very fast.

Lena pushed the blond up against the shed wall pulling at the red cheerleader uniform. Using her body, she pinned Kara’s body and slid her hands around the round breasts, squeezing gently, the blond moaned, and her nipples started to press against the fabric. Grabbing the hem of the sports bra that Kara wore she pulled it off to reveal a set of perfect breasts. Lena stared for a moment before diving in, she grabbed the breasts in her hands and started palming them while making sure to roll her nipples in between her fingers. The girl above her moaned, burying her hands in the raven’s hair she hissed out, “Bite them”. That’s when Lena realized Kara didn’t want to go slow and gentle, she wanted her to go hard and mark her for memory.

Lena buried her mouth kissing and biting the smooth golden skin in front of her making sure to create deep purple marks on the cheerleader’s skin. The raven’s hands reached around and firmly grabbed the blonde’s ass, it was round, soft and perfect, she couldn’t get enough of feeling the two globes of flesh in her hands. All while Kara was moaning and groaning at the feeling of her ass getting played with and the mouth that was exploring her chest. Lena slid her hands under the black and red striped skirt and found nothing but skin and wetness. “Oh, you’re a nasty little slut aren’t” Lena smiled “Do you always wear nothing under here?”

“Every Friday” Kara gasped out

“Good” Lena replied as she slid her fingers through the soaking wet folds of the girls pussy, “That means I can fuck you this easily ever Friday” she said whispering it into Kara’s ear as she swiped her fingers through the wetness.

“Mmm” Kara moaned out at the teasing and talking, reveling in the feeling of fingers exploring her lower lips.

Kara was making the sexiest sounds as she kept teasing the folds, waiting for the cheerleader to get impatient.

“Fuck Lena stop teasing” Kara groaned out.

“Oh, you want me to stop touching you”

“NO” Kara cried out

“Then tell me what you want” Lena smirked back

Kara grabbed a handful of black hair and pulled it closer to her “I want you to fuck me”

“That’s all you had to ask” Lena said as she pushed in two fingers.

“OH Fuck” Kara groaned out.

Kara was soaking wet as she pumped her fingers inside the dripping pussy. It made the sweetest smacking sounds as she pumped her fingers in and out of her, but to make it better was the moaning coming from the blonde pinned to the wall. Lena watched as Kara closed her eyes and let her head fall back onto the wall. She started talking again “Shit, baby you’re so tight” feeling Kara quiver against her fingers, Lena smiled and flicked her clit making her groan, “I wonder what everyone would think of you right now if they saw you right now. Here, topless, legs spread open and getting fingered by another girl. Not to mention you’re fucking loving this aren’t?”

“Y-yes” she stuttered out. “I had my eyes on you for a long time. But you never looked at me”

“Oh, baby” Lena smiled, “Trust me I looked. I dreamed of bending you over and fucking you” Kara’s walls quivered again against her fingers, making her smile, “Oh you like that idea, huh?”

“Fuck yeah” she whispered out. “Where would you bend me over?”

Fingers buried to knuckle she could feel the wetness that coated her fingers and she loved it. Lena could tell that the more she talked the wetter Kara was getting. So she gave her a little more, “How about right in this storage shed, right on this table. Or I could take you back home and fuck you over my bed.” Kara was throbbing around her fingers “Maybe I should take you with a strap”

“Mmmm” Kara moaned out  
“You like that, huh?” Lena whispered into her ear

Kara could only nod and moan

“I bet you’d take that cock really well wouldn’t”

“Fuck yess” Kara groaned out grinding herself on the invading fingers

Lena smiled and pumped her fingers faster and harder, making squishing sounds and moans come out of the blond.

“Ohhhh” moaned the blonde

“You want me to fuck you like the slut you are, don’t you?”

“God, yes” she moaned

Kara was getting close her walls were tightening around her fingers. “Come on, baby. You know what I want. Give it to me” Lena said

“Take me” Kara bit back

With renewed vigor, Lena leaned forward and bit her nipple, eliciting a gasp and her body clamping down on her fingers. She pounded faster wet sounds getting louder and moans getting higher. Lena moved her hand so that her thumb could flick over her clit, “Ohhhhh” Kara moaned out.

Kara’s muscles were gripping Lena’s fingers in a vise grip, she was close and enjoying every single second of it.

“I’m gonna cum” Kara whimpered out

So, Lena moved her fingers as fast as they could go and bit down on a nipple.

Kara grabbed on to Lena’s shoulders and closed her eyes as she came. “FUCK. Yessss!” her body shivering as she came hard. Sweat painted her perfect skin, her chest steadily going up and down as she panted out. But Lena wanted more, so instead of taking her fingers out and leaving she took her two out and slammed in three fingers into the sopping hole.

“FUCK!” Kara cried out

Lena pounded in hard and fast not letting the girl adjust to stretch. Regardless of the new additional of fingers, Kara grinded and bounced her body on the fingers.

“SHIT LENA!” Kara shrieked out as she got closer to edge.

Lena moved her free hand and started swiping her finger rapidly over the blonde’s clit. Feeling the tightness immediately as hot liquid dripped down her fingers as Kara came for the second time.

“AHHHH!!!” Kara screamed out as she came hard.

Lena let the blonde recover kissing the expanse of open skin.

“God, I needed that so badly”

“My pleasure” Lena said as she gently laid kisses onto Kara’s body

“Come here” Kara motioned

Confused Lena hesitated, “Why?”

“Because I want a turn with you” she said with a bit of a pout

“Nah, I’m good” Lena brushed off

“Did I ask if you were fine or not?” The blonde’s tone firm and commanding “No. I didn’t. Now come here”

Lena leaned against the wall opposite to the blonde, “I said I was fine”

With an impatient huff Kara pushed herself off the wall and approach the raven. When she was a breath away, she looked at Lena’s forest green eyes, “And I said I want a turn with you”. Before Lena knew it, her jeans were unbuttoned and pulled down her legs.

No one had gotten her off without her help, so Lena let Kara try.

When the jeans were thrown somewhere behind them, Kara motioned for her top. “Take that off.” Lena did as she was told and now, she was naked, a body pressed against hers and a pair of lips found hers, kissing deeply. Kara pinched and rolled Lena’s nipples, eliciting a moan and a groan as a response as she played with the stiff nubs. But when Kara dropped her hand to the dripping pussy, Lena knew there was no going back.

“Ooo, looks like you could use a little help here” Kara said as she slid her hands over wetness. The blonde picked the Lena up and lifted her up and placed her on the table of sport equipment. She spread the raven’s legs, putting her heels on her shoulder giver her all the access she needed.

Lips found pale thighs kissing and nipping their way to center. Lena was squirming and moaning waiting in anticipation. The raven watched as pink tongue licked a broad stroke over her wet pussy.

“Ohhh” Lena moaned out dropping her head against the wall. “Yes, baby, suck my clit”

Like an expert, Kara dove back in and sucked and flicked her clit. Drawing unknown figures on her clit building her slowly. Two fingers teased her entrance, then thrusted into her pussy.

“Ohhhh” Lena whined out at the intrusion. Kara pumped the fingers in a few times and pulled out and attached her mouth and sucked her clit. Then she pulled her mouth away and thrusted two fingers back into her hole. Stopping and starting again and again building her higher and higher to the edge.

“Fuck me. Fuckme please” Lena begged out, looking down as a pair of dark blue eyes locked onto hers.

Kara pulled her mouth away from her clit and looked at her innocently and asked “Am I doing a good job?”

Lena nodded, “Yes, baby. You’re doing fine. Put another finger in me.” Kara obeyed and put three fingers in, stretching Lena’s pussy. “That’s a good girl. Now move them in and out.”

“Oo” Kara smiled “You’re dripping down my hand. Can I taste you again?” Her fingers fit inside Lena perfectly, giving her a stretch that was slightly painful but sinfully pleasureful. Lena nodded unable to form words when Kara’s tongue licked a strip over her clit sending lighting through her body. The raven moaned and squirmed as the blonde said “You taste so good. Am I fucking you good?”

“Yes, baby” Lena encouraged “You’re fucking me just right”

“Mmm” Kara moaned out, “I like fucking you, you taste amazing” Pumping her fingers harder bringing Lena closer to the edge. “Can I stick my tongue you now?” Kara asked innocently.

Lena’s body reacted to the request by getting wetter, she whispered “Yes. Pull your fingers out slowly and kiss my pussy again”

Doing exactly what Lena said she pulled out and kissed her clit. Lena was on the edge she almost came but managed to hold off. “Like this?” Kara asked as she leaned in and kissed Lena’s clit. “I like kissing your clit, but I like licking it better”

“Then lick it if you want, baby.” Lena shivered out

That pink tongue flicked her clit before licking her pussy from top to bottom. Lena was on fire, pleasure coursing through her body.

“Can I suck it, too?” Kara asked

“Yes, baby” Lena replied before letting out a silent moan as Kara sucked on her clit.

“OHHH! You’re doing so good” Lena moaned out

“Yay” Kara smiled. “I’m going to stick my tongue in you”

Lena just nodded, spreading her legs wider

That tongue was back in and it slid inside Lena, her whole world stopping. “FUCK!” Lena cried out as that tongue went back in, head bobbing in and out, making Lena’s thighs tremble. This cheerleader was making her feel things she never felt with anyone, she couldn’t believe how close she was making her without even trying. Lena grinded her hips against the pretty face building her higher and higher. When she was getting close, Kara pulled her tongue out of Lena’s pussy and reattached it back to her clit and shoved three fingers to the knuckle. Lena gasped out, “Fuck me hard”

And so that’s what Kara did. She pounded into Lena and sucked her clit hard and flicked it with her tongue. Every time she pulled her fingers out she flicked and sucked her clit then stopped and started licking it lazily while thrusting three fingers back in and curling them to hit that spot.

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” Lena screamed out as Kara stroked her G-spot making her cum hard.

But Kara didn’t let up, she kept pounding into Lena sucking and licking at all the juices that flowed out of her body. Making sure to curly her fingers every time she thrusted in. Lena was delirious right now, she was getting fucked by a cheerleader, the cheerleader who looked so innocent but who was downright dirty.

“OHHHH!” Lena moaned out unable to form a coherent sentence, as her thighs quivered at all the pleasure building up.

Kara wanted to really push her over to she moved her free hand and started tracing circles around her back door. The blonde could feel Lena’s body tighten around her fingers as she kept fucking the raven.

“AAHHHHH!” Lena cried out as she came again.

Slowing down Kara pulled her fingers out slowly and gently rubbed the swollen clit, letting Lena come down from her high as she kissed her shaking thighs. Putting Lena’s legs on the table so that they rested on something solid. Then the blonde did something unexpected, she turned and put her clothes back on. “That was fun” She said as she wiped her chin, leaning down and kissing Lena deeply. Then turned to leave. Just before she left she turned and said “I’m here every Friday after games. But if you see me alone fell free to see how wet I am. But if you tell a soul about this, I’ll deny it till I’m dead and you will be dead.” She turned and left.

Lena just sat there watching as that golden ass swayed away, now she was planning on where to fuck the cheerleader next.


	3. Finale somewhat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senior year of the cheerleader, things have changed for the duo and things continue to change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took longer then expected (like 2 months too long) but its here sorta.  
> Thank you for being so patient, I know I haven't been the best at uploading at all  
> I wanted to make this a long one so here's 5.6K word chapter. Its full smut but some surprises inside the story
> 
> I didn't edit this so im sorry for all the errors.
> 
> Comments are always welcome
> 
> Thank you to users rain0013 and DofJupiter for some of the ideas
> 
> Enjoy:)

For those of you who didn’t read the other two chapters (you should go read them) here’s a tldr. Kara’s a cheerleader and Lena’s a goth girl, they’re both in high school. They bang. The End. 

Senior year, the most important time for high schoolers, the time where students actually put a bit of effort into their schooling. Many students have changed, personality wise, appearance wise, and of course the people they hang out with. 

So, to everyone’s surprise Lena Luthor, renowned goth bad girl had actually changed, while she still was cold heated and didn’t pay attention in class. Her marks had started to skyrocket, no longer was she bottom of the grade list like the previous two years, now she was top of every one of her classes. She looked the same physically aside from looking less like a baby, she still wore black clothing matching her raven black hair and emerald eyes. But it seemed, despite her appearance, the ice queen’s heat had become softer. It started to show once Lena started tutoring this girl that was in her physics class. 

That girl was the captain of the cheerleaders Kara Danvers. Appearance wise Kara still had her signature curly blonde hair, golden skin, however, to the dismay of everyone she started wearing less revealing clothing opting to wear pants or longer shorts. Her attitude also changed, she no longer had a bitchy attitude, instead she started being more caring and making people smile at any chance she got. 

Everyone saw the changes, but they just attributed it to time and then moved on, but what everyone didn’t know was that Kara and Lena had started a secret relationship. No one knew not even they’re families knew; their relationship had started off as friends with benefits but all that changed that fateful evening inside Lena’s apartment. 

Flashback – 2 months before the end of the school year

Kara and Lena had been hooking up 3-7 times a week, sneaking away after games into the equipment shed so that Lena could take advantage of the cheerleader in her short skirt. They also hid away in Kara’s car while the blonde ate out the raven in the back seat and they tried as often as they could to take one another in an actual bed. But the biggest problem that only seemed to be growing with every time they got together, was that Lena was slowly falling in love with Kara. At first the thing they had with one another was purely sexual, only to satisfy that itch that only sex could starch, however, over the year and half they had known each other they had started to learn things about the other. For instance, Kara isn’t actually a bitchy person, she actually has the softest heart Lena had ever met, she only has the attitude to mask the pain she suffered when she was a child. The constant bullying for being so kind-hearted and fact that she was also adopted like Lena. Kara learned that Lena was incredibly smart, like genius level smart and the only reason she isn’t trying in school is to spite her family. 

Tonight, was like any other time they hooked up, however, this time they get to have sex in the comfort of a bed, Lena had invited Kara over to her apartment after one of the Friday night soccer games she was cheerleading. Her roommate Sam was out for the night doing something that the raven hadn’t listened to. Lena was forced to live on her own after the Luthor’s had moved away and left her to go to school. They left her with practically nothing aside from a bunch of money and her clothes other then that she had nothing. Lena met Sam when she found her outside her house with a duffle bag. The raven learned that Sam had become pregnant at a party and her parents had kicked her out of the house. Lena decided to help the brunette because she didn’t want the girl’s child to experience the feeling of abandonment. So, they both went out to search for an apartment, quickly becoming friends and building a new life. 

Lena walked through her apartment door looking around to make sure that Sam wasn’t home, checking to see that her shoes were gone. Once she was certain that Sam was out, she went back out to her car and pulled Kara to her apartment. Once they got inside the elevator Kara pushed her against the metal wall and kissing her hard. The blonde’s tongue desperately seeking entrance into the raven’s mouth. Kara pressed her leg into Lena’s centre, pushing against the black jeans creating a delicious sensation throughout the raven’s body. Lena moaned into the kiss, grinding her center into golden skin. Pleasure was building slowly as she continued grinding her hips into the blonde, she stopped when Kara pulled away. Both were gasping for breath, their eyes dilated black with arousal. Lena whined at the loss of the blonde’s mouth, but she saw the devilish smirk on Kara’s face as she walked through the open elevator door. Swaying her hips as she walked slowly away, Lena just stared mesmerized by the blonde’s curves as she tracked them with her eyes practically drooling. She only snapped out of her daze when the doors started closing, she quickly pressed the button to open the door and chased after the blonde. 

Once she caught up to the blonde who was leaning against the wall to the entrance of her apartment, blue eyes darken with arousal, she fished her keys out of her pocket and opened the door. Once she opened the door, she felt a pair of hands on her hips spin her around, so she was facing Kara again. Hot lips crashed back onto hers, the raven moaned into the kiss feeling herself getting pushed backwards into the apartment. She trusted that Kara knew the layout of her apartment since she’s been here on a number of occasions.

The two still had their lips glued to each other as they stumbled through the apartment floor, bumping into tables as they traversed the room. Lena had her eyes closed basking in the feeling of the blonde’s mouth hot on her own, her heart was beating like crazy and her mind was currently blank except for the thought of Kara. 

Soon she felt the back of her legs bump against her bed as she fell back onto the mattress with a bunch of blonde hair falling around her. Kara pulled away, her lips were swollen red, panting and her eyes were now a dark shade of blue. The blonde attached her lips to the raven’s neck kissing her way back up to the Lena’s lips, making sure to not leave any marks as per their original agreement. Hot lips traced all over pale skin, making for the raven girl moan. 

Lena was getting to hot, as Kara kept kissing her but not making any move to take any clothes off. The raven put her hands on the side of the blonde’s face pulling her away from her skin so that she could look her in the eyes. “Take my clothes off” Lena rasped out.

Kara just smiled and pushed back slightly looking down at the Lena, panting and eyes a darker shade of green. The blonde set about her task, pulling the black long sleeve shirt off Lena’s body revealing pale skin and a green lacy bra. Kara stared as she took in the sight of the raven below her. She moved her hands to the other girl’s waist, opening the belt and popping the button of her black jeans she pulled down the pants to reveal a matching pair of lacy green panties. The blonde just stared at the beauty that shown before her “Mmm were you expecting this” the cheerleader said before she dropped her lips back onto pale skin kissing all over Lena’s body. 

Lena moaned feeling hot lips return to her skin, but she was getting impatient. So, she grabbed onto the blonde’s red and white cheerleader top pulling at it to imply to Kara that she wanted the top off. The blonde reluctantly pulled her lips away from the pale skin and took her top off to reveal that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Dark green eyes looked hungrily at the golden skin and small perky breast before moving her hands moved down to the matching red and white skirt pulling at it, giving the silent message to the blonde that she wanted the skirt off. The cheerleader pushed the skirt off her body to also reveal that she wasn’t wearing any underwear either. 

“You dirty girl, wearing nothing underneath that flimsy skirt. You wanted everyone to see you, didn’t you?” Lena said huskily.

“Mmm” The blonde groaned as dived back down onto the raven’s lips effectively shutting both of them up. 

Lena felt a hand move to her covered breast, as that same hand started rolling and pinching a covered nipple. “Mmmm” the raven moaned into the kiss as pleasure coursed through her body as her pussy started getting wetter and wetter. Soon she felt a hand slip behind her back and unclip the bra, freeing her breasts from their confines as cool air breezed over her nipples, hardening them instantly. A hot mouth latched onto one of her nipples, enveloping them in a wet heat. “Mmmmm” Lena moaned out arching her back up into the blonde’s mouth, canting her hips to get some friction on her growing arousal. “Kara” Lena moaned out, impatient at that lack of movement from the blonde. 

Kara looked up to see a very flustered and aroused raven, she started trailing kisses down Lena’s body to her covered center, with a very visible wet spot on her underwear. The blonde licked a broad strip across the covered pussy, eliciting a load moan from the girl above her. The cheerleader pulled the lacy underwear off the black-haired girl, revealing a shinny pussy wet from the teasing. 

Kara dove into Lena’s pussy latching her mouth onto the girl’s clit. “Ohhh” Lena moaned out as lightning zipped through her body grabbing onto the blonde’s head pushing her further into her pussy. Hopefully, sending the message that she wanted the blonde to continue and well the blonde got the message very clearly. The cheerleader attacked Lena’s pussy, sucking and licking her clit then detaching her mouth from the button of pleasure to lick a broad strip from the top to the raven’s back door.

“GOD YES! Don’t Stop don’t stop” The raven cried out in pleasure as Kara continued licking and sucking at her pussy and clit. 

What Lena wasn’t expecting was a wet tongue pushing into her pussy. “OHHHH” she cried out feeling the pleasure of the warm penetration. Kara placed her hands on the raven’s hips and hooking her arms around pale thighs as she used her hold to start thrusting her tongue deeper into the Lena. 

“FUCK!” Lena screamed out as her orgasm creeped closer and closer. Sweat coated both of their skin as Kara fucked Lena with her talented tongue, knowing all the areas to put her tongue to make the raven scream.

The cheerleader kept pushing in and out of Lena’s pussy, flicking her tongue upward every time she thrusted out and pointing her tongue as she thrusted in. The blonde was tongue fucking the raven, leaving golden skinned hands on quivering pale thighs to keeping Lena’s legs open. 

Lena could feel she was close she just needed a little more to push her over the edge. “More Please!” The raven cried out.

Kara moved one of her hands closer to Lena’s pussy bringing her body even closer to the raven’s wet center. With two fingers the blonde begun rubbing quickly over the raven’s clit as she continued tongue fucking her even faster, pale legs where shaking as she climbed closer and closer to the edge. Pushing her tongue in even deeper, she could feel Lena’s walls tighten around her tongue as hot liquid squirted all over her face. 

“YESS!!!” Lena cried out as she came all over the blonde’s face. 

Kara withdrew her tongue from the raven’s pussy and started sucking up as much of the juices she could. She slowed her fingers rubbing small circles over Lena’s clit bringing her down from her high, kissing the inside of her thigh to calm her body down. 

The aftershocks of Lena’s orgasm still ran threw her body as she twitched every now and then, eyes closed and a sheen of sweat covered her forehead. She felt a weight land gently on her stomach as hair tickled her lower torso. Lena opened her eyes and saw Kara resting her head on her stomach, cum surrounding her mouth and dark blue eyes staring up at her.

“Ready for round two?” The blonde asked with a smile. 

Unable to form any words Lena just nodded as she watched the blonde remove herself from missing the warm weight that was on her stomach. 

“Wanna use the strap?” Kara asked.

Lena’s eyes widen at the prospect of Kara fucking her even harder, still unable to form any words she just nodded quickly. Pointing to her closet hoping the blonde would be able to find it quickly.

Kara walked off to the closet and began rummaging around the closet till she found what she was looking for. When she returned to Lena who was still lying on her back, her chest rising and falling as she was catching her breath. The raven looked up to see the blonde with both hands behind her back, clearly hiding what she found. Lena raised an eyebrow as a silent question, Kara just smiled and revealed what she was hiding. In one hand she was holding a purple dildo with the harness attached and in the other was a small butt plug looking object. Lena knew that the object was a vibrator what she didn’t know was what the blonde’s intentions were with the toy. 

The blonde walked slowly over to Lena and with the small began running it through the raven’s pussy, coating it in her juices. “Is this okay?” Kara asked, looking up at Lena. The raven just nodded excited at the prospect of being completely filled by the cheerleader. Once Kara was satisfied that the toy was sufficiently coated in Lena’s arousal, she gave the raven a playful smack on her ass “On your stomach, I’m going to put the toy in”

Lena flipped onto her stomach and looked over her shoulder to look at the blonde. “Spread your cheeks for me” Kara said as Lena used both hands to spread her butt cheeks apart allowing the blonde to put the toy inside her. The blonde pushed the toy in gently making sure to stop to allow Lena to get used to the feeling. “mmm” the raven moaned quietly, her voice muffled as she dropped her face onto the pillow. Pleasure exploded inside Lena’s body as the toy pushed past her barriers. 

Once the toy was fully inside her, she felt Kara drop onto her back laying gentle kisses along her shoulders and spine. “You ok?” the blonde asked.

“Yeah, feels goods” Lena said quietly moving her face away from the pillow to speak. 

“Good, ready for the next part?” Kara asked 

Lena popped her head up and looked over her shoulder at the dark blue eyes that bore into her, nodding quickly.

The blonde’s weight left her body as she watched Kara put the harness over her crotch. “Ready?” the blonde asked again.

“More then” Lena replied quickly, shaking her ass, to entice the blonde some more.

Lena felt Kara line the toy, feeling the blonde use the toy to stroke over her clit. “Mmm, no more teasing. Put it in, please” Lena groaned.

She could hear Kara chuckle behind her as she lined up the to push it inside Lena’s pussy. Kara pushed the dildo into Lena slowly so that she could get used to the feeling of being completely filled. 

“Ohhhh” Lena moaned out as the dildo pushed all the way to the hilt, Kara stopped moving for Lena to get used to the fullness. 

What Lena didn’t expect was to feel vibrations right in her back door. “Shit!” The raven cried out at the sudden burst of pleasure; she heard Kara’s breath hitch in her throat. 

“I have a vibrator in my pussy linked to yours” the blonde moaned out. 

Lena just moaned at the sensation and at the thought that Kara felt the almost the exact same thing as her. They laid motionless for a few seconds as they relished in the feeling of pleasure buzzing through their bodies. Lena flat on her stomach, legs spread wide with a vibrating butt plug in her ass and a strap on filling her up leading to a kneeling blonde with another vibrator in her pussy.

Then Kara started moving, she started with short shallow thrusts, Lena’s mind was already blank, but her mind was about to become mush once Kara started going. And then Kara started going, she started thrusting faster, rutting into her like it was her mission to make Lena cum.

Kara thrusted into Lena both of them moaning as the blonde started a fast rhythm. Moans escaped Lena's mouth each time the blonde pushed into her, pale hands griping the white bed sheets.

“Harder” the raven gasped out.

The blonde didn’t respond but she stopped her thrusts and nearly pulled out all the way till she was at the tip then slammed all the way back in.

“AHHH!” Lena cried out, as Kara started pounding into her pussy. 

Skin and skin slapping could be heard with loud moans coming out of Lena as the blonde kept pounding into her pussy. The raven could feel her herself getting to the edge as being the blonde behind her continued to pound into her wet hole and her back door kept vibrating with pleasure. 

Kara kept going pounding into Lena as hard and as deep as she could go considering the angle as the raven laid on the bed as her eyes rolling to the back of her head in pleasure. The blonde dropped her body on top of Lena as she kept thrusting into her pussy. The raven was enjoying the sensation of being filled and feeling the weight of the blonde’s body on top of hers. 

She hadn’t expected to feel a pair of teeth bite down on her shoulder as Kara thrusted into, hard. That feeling of pleasure and pain sent Lena over the edge “OHH!!” she cried out into the sex smelling room. 

Kara continued thrusting into Lena making her orgasm last even longer, pleasure soared throughout her body. Lena seemed to keep cumming with each thrust, soon after what seemed like hours lena's orgasm settled down as she laid face down on the mattress catching her breath.

But Kara had other plans, she picked Lena up and turned her around. Somehow, she managed to keep the dildo buried deep inside her as she landed on her back, pale skin sticking to the sheets under her. The blonde grabbed her legs so that they rested on her golden shoulders and started thrusting into her again.

The change in angle allowed for the dildo to push even deeper inside her teasing her g-spot. “God YES!” Lena cried out as Kara started pounding into her pussy hard. 

The blonde above her was panting as she thrusted into Lena as the back of the strap on rubbed against her clit and the toy inside her vibrated freely. She was getting closer to cumming after watching Lena had stirred something inside her. 

Kara kept pounding into her, sweaty skin slapping against each other as Lena climbed higher and higher to her second orgasm. Soon the blonde above her stopped moving as she moaned out loudly “OHH!”. Eyes slammed shut as her orgasm washed over her, still buried inside Lena as she stilled letting herself cum. After a few seconds the blonde’s hips twitched as the aftershocks of her orgasm passed through her. 

Lena watched as the golden beauty in front of her with her shut closed and her body twitching from her orgasm created a delicious sensation to zap through her body. Making the raven moan slightly.

Once she regained her focus Kara put her hands-on Lena’s hips and restarted pounding into her. "Ohhh!" Leba cried out. Loud moans could be heard echoing across the room as the two kept fucking, Kara thrusting into Lena bringing her closer and closer to her second orgasm. 

Lena’s brain was mush, she couldn’t think of anything but Kara Kara Kara, but that also meant that her mouth had a will of its own. Lena’s walls tightened around the dildo as she was getting closer and closer. Soon Lena reached her peak as she came hard, hot liquid squirting out all over Kara’s center. "AHHH!” Lena cried out as she came. 

But Kara kept thrusting as Lena continued to cum making her orgasm last even longer. The blonde thrusted into her hitting all the perfect spots as the vibrator in her ass kept buzzing making her whole body feel like it was made of electricity. 

Soon her second orgasm subsided, but that was quickly forgotten once her body begun feeling the pleasure from the continued thrust of the blonde above her. She was already close to another orgasm, screaming out her voice of pleasure. But during her sex filled haze she said something that would change her world forever. 

“YES! KARA! I LOVE YOU!” the raven cried out.

Everything stopped, except for the buzzing from the vibrators, Kara had stopped thrusting and stilled inside her. “What did you say?” the blonde questioned panting.

Lena just stared, her mind slowly waking up from all the pleasure but the vibrator in her ass didn’t help to clear the fog. “I.. um” the raven stuttered out as the blonde stared down at her. She knew what she said would ruin everything, her chance to keep up their agreement, her chance at something with Kara. She didn’t say anything for so long, a tense silence filled the once loud bedroom.

“What. Did. You. Say” Kara repeated as she pulled out all the way. 

Immediately missing the feeling of being filled Lena cried out ignoring the repercussions “I love you Kara”

Its like those words made Kara snapped, she grabbed onto Lena’s thighs and slammed back into the raven’s pussy, pounding into her even harder and deeper than before. “FUCK!” Lena cried out at the sudden moment of being filled. Her orgasm was coming even faster than the last one as Kara pounded into her relentlessly.

“Yes, yes, yes!” the raven screamed out as the blonde kept thrusting her. Lena’s walls tightened around the dildo gripping onto it as it went in and out of her sopping wet hole. 

“imgonnacum” Lena moaned out.

“Cum with me” Kara panted out as she moved one of her hands to Lena’s abandoned clit. She started rubbing quickly over the pleasure button.

“Fuckkkk!” Lena moaned out as hot liquid squirted out of her body for the third time that night. At the same time Kara cried out “Ohhh!” as she came at the same time. Lena felt a sweaty body land gently on top of her, both were panting heavily eyes closed. 

After a few minutes of catching their breath, Kara lifted her head and moved her face up to Lena’s. She started planting kisses all over the raven’s face before saying “I love you”

End flashback

Ever since that fateful night Kara and Lena had started a secret relationship, not just a friend’s with benefit relationship but they started dating. Away from prying eyes, away from judgement of their respective families. They had started hanging out with one another after school hours, not just sex but they also started doing whatever with each other. They managed to get paired up together for tutoring after school every Tuesday, while they never did do any work, they just enjoyed their time together. Their texts continued to be kept away from their friends using fake snapchat accounts to hide their conversation, making sure that no one knew anything about their relationship. They also started having more classes with each other, while they didn’t talk or work together just being in the same room together was comforting to them. 

So that’s how they ended going on a field trip with their physics class to a science museum, displaying all the engineering achievements made over the year. To Lena it was absolutely fascinating to see all the constructs from the pass, but to Kara she didn’t find the museum as interesting as Lena. The raven was dressed in black yoga pants and a dark green sweater, to everyone’s surprise at the wardrobe change, her ass looked really nice in those pants, showing off the curves of the raven. Kara on the other hand was wearing navy blue skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. 

The blonde was quickly getting bored as the class continued walking around the museum, but she remembered that her secret girlfriend had something in her bag that could ease her boredom. Kara looked around the museum once she spotted her girlfriend, she looked around the room she was currently standing in for a washroom (author note or restroom depending where you’re from). 

Once she found a washroom in the middle of the museum near a Lego building activity, she took her phone out, making sure that none of her friends were around her. Sent a message to her girlfriend.

Washroom near the Lego activity

Kara entered woman’s washroom making sure she wasn’t noticed she waited for her pale goddess. The washroom was spacey for one person, there was a toilet in the corner, a diaper station attached to the wall, a sink and a hand dryer was also attached to the wall. 

After a few seconds she heard a knock, “Yes?” she yelled out and the door opened. The blonde looked at who entered the washroom, relief washed over her as she saw midnight black hair enter the washroom. 

Lena turned around and locked the door behind her, her green eyes returned to her girlfriend. She decided to tease the blonde a bit, knowing full well why the blonde texted her. “So, what am I doing here?” the raven snapped surprising the blonde with the bite in her voice. 

“I.. well.. um” the blonde stuttered, not expecting the anger in the raven’s voice.

“Well?” Lena continued with her game.

Kara gathered her courage, “I was getting bored and wanted to spend some time with you” hoping that Lena understood what she was hinting at.

Lena stepped forward slowly making Kara move back. Green eyes locked on to blue as the raven looked at the blonde with a predatory gaze, walking slowly as the blonde backed into the wall behind her. Lena kept walking forward till her body was flush against the blonde’s, green eyes staring up to blue, until she crushed her lips against Kara’s. Quite moans escaped someone’s mouth as the kiss turned desperate. They continued making out unperturbed that they were on the clock until someone started looking for them. 

Lena pulled back first “You still bored?” the raven asked.

The blonde just nodded quickly. The raven pulled the straps off her bag dropping it onto the floor, she kneeled down to unzip the bag. Once opened Lena searched around her bag till, she found what she was looking for. Lena pulled her hand out of the bag to reveal a rainbow coloured dildo. Kara recognized the toy as one they used as a strap on last week in Lena’s bedroom. 

“I think this will sate that boredom” the raven whispered out as she returned to pushing her body against the blonde’s. 

Kara’s eye widens at the sight, her body getting wet just at the prospect of having sex with her girlfriend. 

“But I think you need to earn your prize first” Lena said with a devilish grin.

The blonde immediately dropped her hands to the raven’s centre, pushing her hands under Lena’s yoga pants feeling a pair of underwear blocking her conquest. Kara turned the Lena around, so she was the one pinning the raven to the wall. She pulled the raven’s pants down along with her underwear, revealing the glistening lips of the raven’s. 

Kara dropped down to her knees and pushing her mouth against the raven’s lower lips. Licking up and down the raven’s pussy lips eliciting a muffled pleasureful moan as the blonde continued her assault. Kara looked up at her girlfriend as she continued eating out the raven, her movement stuttered when she took in the sight above her. Lena was sucking on the rainbow dildo as Kara was licking against her pussy, using the toy to muffle her moans.

Mesmerized at the sight above her, Kara doubled her efforts licking up and down the raven’s slit making sure to flick Lena’s clit as she licked upward and dipping her tongue inside when she licked downward. The blonde continued this action again and again making the raven above her grind her hips against the blonde’s face, making sure to keep the dildo in her mouth so that no sounds escaped her mouth.

Muffled moans could be heard as the blonde continued eating out the raven, without warning Kara attached her mouth to Lena’s clit and sucked hard while thrusting two fingers at the same time.

“Mmhh!” Lena cried out at the sudden change in movement as she started ridding the blonde’s fingers. Pleasure blossomed throughout Lena’s body as Kara thrusted into her hole while licking and sucking at her clit. 

Soon enough Lena was already at the edge of her release, her legs started quivering but she felt a strong-arm wrap around one of her legs. “mclose” The raven mumbled out not sure that the blonde heard her statement. But she found that she was wrong as the two fingers thrusting into her pulled away but were quickly replaced with three fingers slamming into her as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

“Mmm!” a muffled scream escaped her as she tipped over the edge. Lena was certain that she would have dropped to the floor if it wasn’t for Kara, who was still sucking on her pussy coaxing out the most of her orgasm.

After what felt like a lifetime, Lena finally came down from her high, looking down to see a blonde slowing down her assault on her pussy. Once Kara noticed a pair of green eyes looking down at her she the shiny lips below her a kiss before raising to her feet and kissing the raven. Lena moaned quietly as she tasted herself off of Kara lips.

Kara pulled away smiling while Lena continued to catch her breath, “So my turn?” the blonde asked.

Lena pushed herself off the wall her pants and underwear still wrapped around her legs, she the pushed blonde’s front against the washroom wall. Snaking her hands around the blonde’s front to pop open the jean button, before yanking them down Kara’s legs. 

A shiver ran through the blonde as the cool air hit her wet open centre, “You dirty girl, no underwear under these tight jeans. You wanted me to find you like this, didn’t you?” Lena said as she laid a light slap against Kara’s bare pussy.

Making the blonde twitch at the light hit “Y-Yes” Kara stuttered out as she strained her neck to see Lena behind her.

“Well let’s not let it go to waist, shall we” Lena declared as she lined up the toy and pushed it in quickly.

“Shit!” Kara cried not expecting the dildo to slide into her pussy. 

“Shhh you have to be quiet babe” the raven said as she stood up, starting to thrust the toy into Kara from behind. 

Eating out and making Lena cum before her had drenched Kara’s pussy as wet sopping sounds could be heard from the dildo being pounded into her. The blonde slapped a hand over her mouth desperately trying to keep quiet as Lena kept thrusting into wet hole.

Muffled moans could be heard as Lena kept thrusting into her blonde girlfriend watching as she fell apart against her hand. She kept changing her thrusts from deep slow thrust, to short fast thrust driving Kara crazy with pleasure. The muffled gasps had become more ragged breaths as the blonde kept climbing higher and higher.

Soon enough Kara was already at the edge “Im close” she gasped out as a moan nearly escaped her mouth. Lena pulled against Kara’s body bringing it closer to hers forcing the blonde to rest her hands against the wall for support. The raven used her foot to push the blonde’s legs further apart and with the new angle she resumed fucking Kara with the dildo.

The new angle allowed for the dildo to rub against Kara’s g-spot driving her mad with pleasure as she bit down on her arm to keep quiet. Her pussy was dripping as each thrust created a wet slapping sound each time it was pushed into her. 

Kara’s legs were shaking now she was, her eyes had rolled to the back of her head as she was just on the edge of cumming she just needed that little push to send her over. Luckily Lena knew all the buttons to press to make the blonde cum, continuing to thrust into the blonde she moved her free hand so that it hovered over the blonde’s clit and rubbed it vigorously.

The blonde nearly screamed with pleasure as she bit down on her arm as her orgasm finally washed over her, legs quaking as hot liquid spilled out all over the dildo and Lena’s hand. Lena continued to thrust and rub against the blonde making her have another smaller orgasm as she slowed down her hands. 

After a few minutes, once the blonde’s legs stopped shaking Lena stopped thrusting and pulled the toy out of the blonde, making her moan quietly at the loss of the toy. Using all the strength that she could muster wrapped her arms around Kara’s midsection allowing the blonde to take some of the weight off her legs. Laying kisses across the blonde’s shoulder as she let her regain her breath.

Once the blonde had recovered, she twisted her body around so that they were facing one another and planted her lips against the raven’s. Kissing her gently relishing in the feeling. The two were interrupted with a knock on the door.

“Lena, Kara? Are one of you in there?” a voice asked from behind the door.

“Shit” they both said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person I know.
> 
> Leave a comment of what you think


	4. Now its over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen and emotions then some steamy stuff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally end this story, this was meant to be a one shot then it morphed into this so thank you to everyone that read it and commented on each chapter.
> 
> I don't really have a plan for what comes next so if you have any ideas that you want me to try and write ill give it a shot but I won't be able to give a definitive time of when ill get to it.
> 
> Comment what you think about the story
> 
> I'm lazy and didn't want to edit again... sorry so any errors are my fault

Kara and Lena were frozen, their bodies were glued to each other both covered in sweat that voice still rung through the small museum bathroom. The fear of the consequences was flowing through their bodies as they remained frozen, Lena naked from the waist down and Kara completely naked.

Acting quickly Kara shouted out “Who is it?”

“Its security is there a Kara or a Lena in there? Your class is looking for you” the voice shouted from the other side.

“um Yes I’m Kara and um Lena is here as well she was feeling unwell and needed some assistance” Kara shouted through the bathroom door.

“Alright do you need any assistance?” 

“No, we’re fine”

“Alright I’ll go tell your teachers.” With that the security guard left the door leaving both Kara and Lena in the museum bathroom. They pulled away from each other and started getting dressed, neither looking at the other in the eye.

Once they were dressed, they exited the bathroom and headed to the entrance where their teacher was waiting for them. The teacher began asking Lena question to see if she was alright, once the teacher was satisfied, they got onto the bus. 

The two sat the farthest away, Kara sat all the way in the back with her group of cheerleaders, while Lena sat near the front with some random kid in their class. Kara felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled out her phone and saw that she got a message from Lena from her second snapchat account. The message was short and clear, 

we should stop 

ok, Kara sent back as she logged out of her second snapchat, she tilted her head back and rested it against the seat staring at the grey roof of the bus. Loosing herself in her mind, her thoughts drifted to Lena at everything they did together and all the things they learned about each other and how they helped one another change. It was a long bus ride back and an even longer day. 

Weeks passed, Kara and Lena hadn’t talked to one another since their time at the museum, once they returned to school after their field trip Lena immediately cut all ties with Kara. She removed herself as Kara’s tutor and transferred out of any classes she was in with the blonde effectively cutting all contact. The only time they saw one another was passing in the hall, even then they refused to look at each other. It killed Kara on the inside that she couldn’t be with Lena even though their relationship was a closely kept secret she still thoroughly enjoyed her time with the raven. Of course, she missed all the sex she had with the raven because of her, Kara had some of the best orgasms she ever had in her life and a record 5 orgasms in a row with the raven. But she also missed the intimacy and the way Lena became a completely different person with her when they were alone. The cold shell that Lena wore had melted and the true Lena was revealed to Kara and Kara alone. In turn, Kara was also able to take off her mask and reveal to Lena her sunshiny personality to the raven, but now after not talking or touching Lena in months Kara’s mask of being a bitchy and ‘I don’t care about anything’ attitude had returned and it only hardened with the time passing by.

Lena on the other hand was having similar withdraw issues as well, she missed all the intimacy she shared with Kara, the hugs, the kisses, and all the smiles and laughter they had when they were alone. And now she was alone again, aside from her roommate Sam, but they didn’t have the same relationship as the one she had with Kara. They knew the consequences if anyone found out, they knew that they had to cut it off if anyone thought there was something going on between the two, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt any less. So, the frozen walls that were melted by the bubbly blonde quickly built back up making her the cold-hearted person she was before she met Kara. 

Months flew by and Lena was to put it lightly depressed, she had nothing to look forward to and nothing to motivate her to keep going, she walked the school halls alone sometimes she would see a batch of golden blonde hair and the voice that made her heart clench. Sometimes Lena would look up for a brief second and see her, a smile always plastered on her face but Lena could see in those blue eyes a sadness, but Lena just kept walking no matter how much she wanted to be with the blonde. There were also complications growing at her apartment, Sam had noted that she was easily irritated and that she needed an orgasm to calm her nerves. But the problem there was that Lena couldn’t make herself cum, she tried with every toy that she owned, and nothing worked, no matter how big the dildo was or how fast it vibrated nothing would work. 

One late night after she got home from a long library study session Lena found herself staring up at her ceiling, her apartment was quiet with her roommate already dead asleep, Lena grabbed her phone and checked the time ‘2:20 am’ the raven groaned knowing that she would have a rough time walking up in the morning. The problem was she couldn’t fall asleep she was in this perpetual cycle of trying to fall asleep for what felt like hours which only turned out to be mere minutes. After a while she gave up and just stared at the ceiling thinking about everything that was going on in her life.

After a while her thoughts drifted off to Kara, then times they laid in bed together after a very sweaty workout in one of their bedrooms, Kara would always start showing Lena some memes or cute animal’s pictures from Instagram. Wait Lena thought to herself as she grabbed her phone again and opened Instagram, the raven went over to the search icon on the bottom of the app and typed in the search bar Kara’s Instagram name. Even though they didn’t follow one another so that they could protect their relationship didn’t mean that they hadn’t seen each others Instagram before. Once Lena reached Kara’s profile page, she found exactly what she was looking for, because of Kara’s fake personality she tended to post pictures similar to others on the cheerleading team. The pictures that she posted to Lena were downright sexy and should be illegal, several pictures were of Kara dressed in a bikini that barely covered her breasts or crotch and freely showed off her toned legs, strong biceps and abs to die for. Other pictures showed her in skin-tight dresses for some special event and others were selfies that showed a lot of cleavage. 

Lena chose a set of two photos, the first one was of Kara dressed in a yellow bikini lying on her stomach on a surfboard, her breasts were pushed up by her arm that wasn’t holding the phone, and her hips where pushed out at such an angle so that her round ass was also on display. Her face had some light makeup and her hair was soaking wet she was also biting her bottom lip showing a few perfectly white teeth. The second image was the blonde keeling on the same surfboard her hair dripping wet and her golden skin shining from the water droplets. She was looking away from the camera, but the front of her body was facing the camera revealing a set of rock-hard abs.

Moving two pillows behind her so that she could get more comfortable, Lena stripped off her clothing and dropped them on the floor so that she was completely naked. The raven climbed on to her bed and leaned back against her pillow back rest and opened her phone to the images of bikini Kara. 

Once Lena was comfortably seated on her bed with her pillow back rest and using her blankets as a spot to prop up her phone for her to see. She moved both of her hands to her breasts and started fondling them while looking at the image of almost naked Kara. The ravens mind wondered to Kara going down on her, imagining that her hands were Kara’s hands massaging her breast. Her hands were squeezing the bundles of flesh and her nipples were in between her fingers pinching them gently creating sparks of pleasure that shot down to her pussy.

“that feels so good” Lena moaned out softly as she continued massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples.

The raven looked back to her phone to see the picture of Kara staring back at her with those blue eyes, she moved her right hand down her stomach leaving her left hand on her left breast, continuing to massage the bundle of flesh. Her mind continued to dream that a Kara had her hand was massaging her breasts with one hand as she was kissing her way down to Lena’s center. 

Once Kara reached her center, she laid several kisses around Lena’s pussy deliberately avoiding the spot that was getting wetter and wetter by the second. Without warning Kara pinched Lena’s clit making the raven’s hips to jump up as she let out a surprised yelp as pleasure zapped through her body. Then she felt the blonde start rubbing slow wide circles around her clit sending small bolts of pleasure to flash through her body making her moan softly as she closed her eyes relaxing into the feeling. Kara continued her teasing of wide circles around her clit and soft squeezes on her left breast.

“more” Lena moaned out bucking her hips upward to try and get Kara to stop teasing.

Without warning she felt two fingers push inside her slowly, “Yesss” Lena hissed out feeling her pussy getting filled, once she was filled to the knuckle those fingers stilled letting her get used to the feeling. After a couple of seconds those fingers started to move pulling out slowly then pushing back in just as slowly, the pace was tortuously slow.

“Stop teasing” Lena groaned out.

The pace of those fingers continued their slow pace building her up slowly, then without warning the speed kicked up to 11. 

“Fuck yess!” Lena cried out as those fingers inside her started a thrusting into her pussy, wet sloping sounds could be heard from all the previous teasing. 

Lena was getting closer and closer to her orgasm as those fingers continued thrusting into her, “Yes more please” Lena cried out. A third finger pushed inside her making her pussy stretch even wider to accommodate for the extra finger. 

“YES!” Lena cried out as she was on the precipice of her orgasm, then those fingers slowed down. The raven opened her eyes in pure betrayal and was met with Kara’s face, those piercing blue eyes stared down at her with pure longing. “Say at” those words cut through Lena’s lust filled brain as those fingers inside started moving again. 

“Kara” Lena moaned out as those fingers started moving faster.

“Yes Kara” Again those fingers moved even faster returning her edge of her orgasm, her walls were clenching tightly around those invading fingers. 

“KARA!” Lena screamed out as she finally flew over the edge, the raven was thrashing and squirming as she kept cumming those fingers kept moving inside her. “iloveyoukara” Lena whispered out quickly as those fingers kept thrusting into her, she felt a pair of lips plant a kiss against her cheek.

Once Lena finally calmed down, she had a light sheen of sweat on her forehead, she looked around her room taking in her surroundings. Her right hand was still buried deep inside her pussy, she gently pulled her fingers out groaning softly at the loss of being filled. She realized that she was still in her bedroom alone and that the Kara that was with her was only a dream, she could still feel that kiss leaving a phantom mark on her cheek. Lena pulled the covers back over her body and quickly fell asleep dreaming of her.

Over the next few weeks at school, Lena couldn’t bear to look at Kara without thinking of her night alone, sometimes she saw her in some skirt and t-shirt that didn’t help her imagination but it did help with her night activities in her room. 

But as the months flew by graduation was coming closer and closer and that meant prom, who was going out with who and who was going to ask who, etc. Lena knew right away that she wasn’t going to go to the ceremony or the prom because she had no friends and no one to go for, so she skipped out on buying a dress and being dressed like a princess. Evidently since she didn’t talk with anyone no one cared to ask her to prom and so when graduation was days away Lena stayed at her apartment and read all day all alone.

The ceremony was today, it was a beautiful outside and looked like it would be a perfect night for a prom night. Lena scrolled through Instagram and saw all the pictures of people at her school in their suits, dresses and graduation gowns. Caked in makeup and hair product they were all dressed to the nine as this was a once in a lifetime event for students before everything changed for them. Lena kept scrolling breezing past all the people she didn’t care about she was looking for one profile in particular. 

She finally found the profile she was searching for and her breath caught in her throat, Kara Danvers her blonde hair curled and dressed in a blue backless dress that brought out the colour of her eyes. Lena just stared at the photo for a good few minutes regretting not being able to see Kara in all her beauty. She turned her phone off and left it in her room grabbed her book and sat down on her couch in her living room with a cup of tea and started reading. 

Hours went by the sun had set an hour of two ago and now it was dark out, Lena had no idea what time it was not that she really cared as she was too wrapped up in her book to really care about the time. She was pulled away from her book at the knock at the door, choosing to ignore the door she kept on reading but the person on the other side of the door knocked again. Reluctantly and annoyed, Lena got up from her couch and walked over to the door, when she opened the door her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widen at the sight in front of her. 

Stood before her with a green carnation in hand was Kara Danvers in her blue strapless dress looking even more beautiful in person then Lena could ever imagine, the two just stared at each other for a bit taking in the others features.

“Kara… What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at the prom?” Lena asked bewildered finally breaking the silence.

“The person I wanted to go to prom with wasn’t there” The blonde replied.

Lena’s heart clenched figuring that Kara was only here for a quick fuck, but she chose not to say anything and asked, “Who did you want to with?”

Kara took a step forward “You”

Lena’s head shot up to look the blonde in the eyes, “What?”

“You, I wanted to go to prom with you Lena” The blonde repeated.

Green eyes were wide in shock, “Why would you want to go to prom with me? I’m nothing” Lena replied quietly looking down at her feet.

Lena felt her chin being gently pulled upward so that she was looking back into the blue eyes she lost herself into so many times, “You’re not nothing you’re Lena Luthor unknown genius who shouldn’t even be in this stupid school, the person that is going to create a fortune 500 company, the top female CEO and” the blonde paused for a second to make sure that Lena was paying a attention “and the love of my life” Kara finished.

Now Lena’s mouth was hanging open, for all of Lena’s quick thinking her brain stopped working the moment those words left Kara’s mouth. Silence hung over the two as the words kept going through Lena’s mind but that came out of her mouth was a simple “wha?”

Kara let out a soft laugh “I love you Lena, I loved you the moment I set eyes on you, I loved you the moment we had our first time together and my heart broke when we had to call it off and now I don’t care what anyone thinks I want you and only you. You are the only person that will satisfy me” the blonde declared.

Without a second thought Lena surged forward and attached her lips to the blonde’s, kissing her hard and tangling her hair in the blonde curls. Moans could be heard from someone, but all Lena cared was that she was kissing Kara again but for real this time. 

Kara pulled her body flush against hers and pushed her into the raven’s apartment, using her foot to slam the door closed as she continued making out with Lena. The blonde pushed her way through the apartment to the bedroom, shouldering her way through the door and directing the raven to the bed.

Lena was pushed onto her bed as she laid on her back looking up at the blonde beauty above her, Kara’s lips were kissed swollen, but she still looked gorgeous. Without warning she felt the hem of her shirt being lifted up, she lifted her arms up so that the shirt could be tossed somewhere in the bedroom. Lena was glad that she didn’t wear any bra when she was home alone as it made it easy for the blonde to attack her breasts. 

Even though this was a dream come true to have Kara touching her body again, but she was horny and impatient, “Kara please don’t tease just make me cum and don’t stop please” the raven begged.

Kara looked up for a moment, she could see the desperation in Lena’s eyes and so not to deny the raven, she pushed her body away from Lena immediately missing the heat of the raven’s body. The blonde stood up and took the straps off her shoulders dropping her dress to the floor, revealing a naked body underneath that blue dress. 

Lena just stared, drinking in all the golden skin that was on display in front of her, she quickly yanked the sweatpants that she was wearing off her body. Once she was naked, she made grabby hands toward the blonde, hoping her message of wanting the blonde’s body on hers. 

Clearly getting the message Kara gently put her body back on top of the raven’s body and reattaching her lips the Lena’s. 

Lena was enjoying the feeling of Kara’s weight against her body, but she was still painfully horny, “Kara” the raven groaned out in between kisses. 

The blonde lifted her body off of the raven’s body rolling over to the side, she moved her right hand to Lena’s pussy and using her left arm to hold her body up. 

“fuck is this my dream again?” Lena whispered to herself quietly.

“What did you say?” The blonde asked

“Nothing!” The raven said quickly.

“Hmm I’m pretty sure you said something” Kara replied as she started rubbing circles around the raven’s clit 

Pleasure was slowly zapping through her body from the blonde’s touching, “mmm” the raven moaned out softly.

Then everything stopped, Lena looked to her side to see Kara looking at her with a cheeky smile, “You sure you don’t want to tell me?”

“Fine! I had a fantasy about you and you’re doing everything I was dreaming about, there happy” Lena said quickly, pushing out her lip in a pout. 

Kara just smiled “I’m glad” then Kara started rubbing directly over Lena’s clit “Because I fantasized about you as well” the blonde said as she pushed two fingers in without warning.

“Fuckkk” The raven moaned out at the sudden intrusion. But Kara didn’t anything like her fantasy, instead of drawing it out she was thrusting fast. 

Wet slopping sounds of Lena’s wet pussy could be heard throughout her room as Kara built her up from 0-100 in a matter of seconds, the raven had one hand fondling her left breast while the other one clinged to the blonde’s left forearm as a means to ground her. She was getting closer to her orgasm as her walls tightened around those two digits. Normally two fingers wouldn’t have been enough to satisfy her cravings but tonight she didn’t have to fantasize about Kara being here, she could feel the heat radiating off the blonde’s body, she could touch a part of the blonde.

Lena was hurtling quickly to the edge, “FUCK KARA YES!” she moaned out as she was built higher and higher as those fingers seemed to keep thrusting without any falter but when Kara curled her fingers and it that spot that’s when Lena fell.

Finally, the raven came as she screamed out her release “Ohhhh!!” the blonde kept thrusting into her dragging out her orgasm. Her body was thrashing and squirming as she continued to cum on Kara’s hand. 

After a bit Kara stopped thrusting letting Lena calm down as the aftershocks of her orgasm pass through her body making her twitch every now and then. “Wow” Lena said between breaths “That was even better then my dreams”

Kara just laughed “I’m glad I can exceed your expectations” as pulled Lena flush against her body and kissed her soundly. But Lena was already getting revved up as she started grinding her hips against Kara’s stomach.

“Hmm someone’s ready for more?” Kara asked

“I told you I want you to make me cum as much as you want” Lena declared with a kiss.

The blonde smiled “Where is it? I want to feel you this time”

Knowing exactly what the blonde was saying, Lena rolled off the bed and dropped to the floor and pulled out a box. Opening it revealed her collection of toys ranging from dildos, to vibrators to handcuffs. Kara smiled and rolled off the bed to pick the toys she wanted to use.

“Get on the bed” the blonde commanded, Lena all but happily complied as she hopped back on the bed sitting cross legged waiting for the Kara to make her choice. 

Kara stood back up and pushed the box back under the bed with her foot, in her hands were a couple of things, a strap-on, a pair of handcuffs, a bottle of lube and a small plug. If Lena was wet before she was dripping with arousal at the sight in front of her, “This ok?” the blonde asked. 

“Yeah more then ok”

The blonde smiled as she put everything besides the strap-on on the night table, she put the harness on the dildo she chose was a smooth purple coloured one that was fairly long and wide. Kara got on to the bed and put her hands-on Lena’s shoulders pushing her down on the bed while attaching her lips to hers. 

“Hmm ready?” the blonde asked in between kisses, without responding Lena just nodded ready to be truly filled. Kara stood up on her knees and lined up the toy with her entrance and slowly entered her, a sharp gasp escaped her mouth at the pleasure of being stretched. The blonde grabbed on to the back of the raven’s legs and placed them on her shoulders making it so that she could push even deeper inside her, more gasps and moans of pleasure escaped Lena’s mouth as she was being deliciously spread out, once Kara bottom out she held there for a bit letting Lena get used to being filled. 

“Ok I’m good” Lena confirmed with the blonde.

Kara started a slow and gently pass at the start, pulling out then slowly pushing back in and repeating the process. 

While Lena like the pleasure that coursed through her body she wanted more, “Kara please” the raven groaned at the slow pace.

The blonde just smiled and winked at her and that was the last thing Lena saw before she slammed her eyes shut, Kara had pulled out slowly then slammed her hips pushing the toy in hard and fast but this time instead of pulling out slowly she started a fast and hard thrust into the raven. 

“OHH YES!” Lena cried out as pleasure exploded inside her, she was gripping the sheets now as the toy inside her was stretching her like no other, mattress below them was moving and squeaking as the blonde continued to thrust into her pussy. Skin on skin slapping sound could be heard echoing throughout the room as the two fucked like animals or two people desperate for one another.

Kara was holding Lena’s legs on her shoulders as she kept thrusting inside the raven making her moan loudly. The blonde decided to keep changing her thrusts making the raven delirious, every time she pulled out, she moved her hips so that her thrusts could angle somewhere different insider her pussy. The pleasure that exploded inside her was breathtaking, it felt like Lena was floating as Kara kept fucking it her skin on skin slapping sounds and the wet sounds of her pussy being penetrated by the strap mixed with loud moans and gasps filled the bedroom.

Lena was getting close she could feel that familiar bubble of pleasure getting closer to getting to pop, “Fuck! Kara! I’m close” Lena panted out.

That seemed to set Kara to off as she started moving faster somehow making the toy push even deeper, what she wasn’t expecting was a cold feeling against her clit then something was vibrating against the bundle of nerve making that bubble of pleasure to explode. 

“FUCK!” Lena screamed out as she came thrashing as the blonde above her kept thrusting prolonging the orgasm, something was still against her clit vibrating mixed with Kara’s thrusting was building her up to another orgasm. Lena was wordless as she moaned and tried to move her body to meet the blonde’s thrusts. 

Soon enough she was on the edge again in record time her walls were tightening against the toy her hands had moved to her breasts and she started pulling and twisting the hard nipples sending more shocks of pleasure down to her vibrating clit. “AHH!!” the raven moaned out as she came again.

Kara slowed down her movements as she bought the raven down from her double orgasm, her thrusts were now slow and lazy rolling her hips to prolong the pleasure. The vibrating against Lena’s clit had stopped and now she was a panting sweaty mess. Kara let the raven catch her breath as she slowed and stilled her movements, drinking in the image before her, she was buried inside of Lena with a strap, midnight black hair was sprawled around the girls face as sweat painted her pale skin. 

“Ready for more?” the blonde asked after Lena had caught her breath.

“There’s more?” Lena questioned as she lifted her head up to look at the blonde above her.

Kara laughed and leaned down and kissed the raven’s lips before pulling the toy out hearing an unsatisfied groan escape Lena’s mouth. “Remember I still have more to play with” the blonde said as she reached over and grabbed the plug and lube.

Lena eyed the two items in Kara’s hands, excited at the prospect of being even more filled then before. 

“I think you’re ready, what do you think?” the blonde asked

Wordlessly Lena nodded quickly unable to use her words. “Alright roll over” Kara said as she got back onto the bed. 

“Can’t” Lena simply said as she draped her arm over eyes. Kara laughed and rolled the raven onto her stomach, she put her hands on both ass cheeks before she started massaging them and playing with the globes of flesh. “mmm” the raven moaned, then she felt a hard slap and she yelped in surprise as more pleasure pooled to her center. The blonde kept playing with Lena’s ass massaging them then giving them a hard spank while watching the flesh ripple at the impact. 

“Karaaa” Lena groaned, her arousal was pooling onto her bed and down her legs again. 

“hm?” 

“I’m ready” the raven said as she moved her hips from side to side making her cheeks move.

Kara didn’t say anything, but she bent down and spread Lena’s cheeks apart and gave the raven a little surprise. 

“HOLY SHIT!” Lena cried out as a hot tongue was licking against her backdoor, just licking at the surface but the pleasure that shot through the raven was intense. The two had played with each others ass in the past but that was combined with a desperation to make the other cum now it seemed like Kara wanted to have her way with Lena, and she was more then willing to let it happen. 

Pleasure rocked through the raven as Kara continued to explore her other hole, she hadn’t pushed inside her yet just simply licking at the entrance her clit was throbbing with the lack of attention and her pussy was clenching around nothing as pleasure continue to wash over her body. This was just a tease before the main event, whatever that was Lena had given up on figuring out what the blonde was planning next and simply enjoyed everything she was giving her, but she was getting impatient again. 

“Kara pl-“ her words were cut off when she felt a slick hot tongue push past her barrier, “MMM!” the raven moaned out risking a look behind her she could see that Kara’s head was bobbing up and down into her ass hole. The sight was hot to say the least, Lena buried her face into the mattress and enjoyed as she was getting tongue fucked regardless it not being what she really wanted from the blonde.

Kara continued to tongue fuck Lena’s ass for a bit longer but then abruptly stopped and pulled back making the raven look back in pure betrayal.

“Wha…” Lena was about to ask when she saw that the blonde was squirting some lube on the plug.

“Now I think you’re ready” as she held the lube covered plug, “Spread your ass for me babe”

The pet name shouldn’t have meant anything to her but this time it made her heart clench, Lena grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them so Kara could push the toy inside her ass. The blonde pushed the toy in slowly making sure that nothing hurt the raven. Lena on the other hand had a mouthful of her pillow in her mouth as she stifled her moans into the pillow, the pleasure was intense she felt like she was going insane with how much she was feeling right now. Soon enough the toy was pushed all the way inside her, “Now time for the main event” the blonde said behind her.

Lena was expecting her to push the strap back inside her, but she wasn’t expecting for her ass to start vibrating. “AHH!” the raven cried out as pleasure buzzed through her body, she started squirming completely caught off guard by the vibration. Then she felt a pair of hands on her hips lift her up so that she was on her knees and her face was buried into the pillow as she moaned loudly. She could feel Kara line the toy up with her pussy as she slowly pushed in, Lena’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as a loud moan fell out of her mouth. 

It was something that couldn’t explain with words the feeling of both holes being filled and with one of them vibrating was something words couldn’t explain as pleasure kept coursing through her body and even more as Kara continued to push inside her. She wasn’t going to last long at all, she would probably last two thrusts then she was going to fall apart.

Once Kara bottom out again Lena’s brain was hazy and horny, she couldn’t think about anything aside from the pleasure that seemed to come in tidal waves. But once Kara started her hard thrusts again, she was a goner, Lena came instantly a muffled scream as she shoved her face into the pillow, but the blonde seemed like she had other ideas and kept her pace. To Lena it seemed she was prolonging the pleasure but in reality, Kara was dripping wet and watching Lena cum multiple times was driving her crazy with arousal. So, Kara fucked her again hard and fast as the plug continued to vibrate.

“OHH!” Lena moaned out as the thrusts continued to make her cum

Another orgasm was building up on the tail end of the one before, but this time Kara was trying to crash at the same time as Lena. The blonde kept thrusting rolling her hips to cause friction against her clit making her moan as she builds herself higher and higher. 

After a few more thrust and rolls Lena and Kara were both at the edge of their orgasm, so Kara started chasing her orgasm by going even harder than before “imgonnacum” the blonde breathed out quickly as she kept thrusting. 

Lena couldn’t even answer as another orgasm washed over her again as her eyes rolled to the back of her when she heard a loud moan from the blonde behind her. She felt a body fall on top of hers gently, Kara kept a slow thrust prolonging both their orgasms.

The vibrating plug was driving Lena insane and her ass was overly sensitive, she somehow moved her spaghetti arms and tapped the blonde. “turn off” the raven mumbled hoping her message was heard, she felt a light push against her ass as the vibration stopped as she let out a breath relaxing at the feeling of both her holes filled and a hot sweaty body against hers. Kara was peppering kisses across her back as they laid there for a few minutes catching their breaths.

After they both caught their breaths Kara whispered into her ear “Can you go for one more or are you done?”, Lena was exhausted but she was in heaven and she didn’t want it to end yet “one more” she said softly. Kara pushed her body off hers, immediately she missed the contact but then she was being lifted to the top of bed. She was surprised at the feeling of something being attached to her wrist. She looked up to see the blonde was attaching one of the cuffs to her wrist and looping it around the headrest of the bed, then she locked a cuff around the other wrist now Lena’s arms here bound to the headrest.

She was prepared to be on her knees again and her face stuffed into the mattress but the she saw the blonde lie next to her, then she was lifted into the air then dropped down again this time she was lying on a sweaty body a dildo was between their centers. “Ride me” the blonde commanded.

Lena lifted her hips up with the blonde’s help to line up the toy, she dropped down fast as she was already used to the stretch and she was still wet from her previous orgasm. Two loud moans filled the room as pleasure exploded with both girls, Kara brought her hands to Lena’s ass and played with the globes of flesh distracting Lena from the true objective, as vibrations started buzzing through her body again.

“OHHH!” a loud moan ripped out of Lena as her ass started vibrating again. 

Lena grabbed onto the headboard and started lifting her hips up and down on the dildo, riding the blonde while her ass vibrated with pleasure. The raven put her forehead against the headboard as she was quickly becoming overwhelmed with pleasure, her movements were stuttering as she tried to ride Kara but struggled with all the pleasure that seemed to come in waves. A light push against her ass stopped the vibration again, Lena looked down in confusion but saw the blonde had moved her hands to her hips, “Hold on” the blonde said as she looked up at Lena. 

Then Kara was rutting into her, lifting her legs so she had more leverage and started pounding into Lena from below. 

“Fuckkkk!” Lena cried out again, she tried to match the blonde’s thrust, but she only met half of them but the ones she did she rolled her hips when their hips met so that she could pleasure the blonde. 

She was close again her walls were tightening around the dildo again as her orgasm was quickly approaching but she wanted to cum with the blonde, “cum with me please” the raven moaned out.

That caused Kara to thrust even faster into her as she raced to catch up to Lena. The raven was gripping the headboard with a white-knuckle grip as the blonde continued to pound into her, then Lena heard the words she longed “cum for me” the blonde cried out.

Lena all but collapsed on top of the blonde as her orgasm overtook her, “OHHHHH!!!” Lena screamed out as she came again which was followed by Kara’s moans of pleasure as she came seconds after her. Lena blacked out as the pleasure completely consumed her body as she nestled against the blonde’s body.

She awoke to feeling empty but was instantly relaxed when she felt strong arms against her body, she nestled into the crook of the blonde’s neck. She felt a blanket pulled on top of her as she wrapped her arms around Kars’s midsection, the last thing she heard was a quiet “I love you” and then the darkness took her.

Hours later Lena was still wrapped around a warm body, the sun was out, she opened her eyes to see a sleeping Kara cuddled against her body, so she did the only reasonable thing she fell back asleep.

Lena woke up again at the feeling of the blonde stirring awake, she opened her eyes again and was met with a pair of blue eyes and a happy smile. “morning” the blonde said sleepily. 

After that the two laid cuddled together in bed before reluctantly getting up to get something to eat. Time seemed to fly by after that, Kara and Lena had started dating they made up for lost time by hanging out with each other every single day for the next 4 months. But their bubble of happiness was popped when Lena had to move away to go to the UK for university and Kara stayed in the United States. They spent their last night together having sex ignoring anything that was going on in the world, they broke up after Lena left but neither letting go of their time together. 

10 years later, Lena was sitting in her private office she built a new company from the ground up and became the youngest CEO of a fortune 500 company. Her schedule was packed just to keep herself busy since she had nothing to do in her free time. She was interrupted by a beep from her desk phone “Ms Luthor, there is a reporter here to interview you”, Lena sighed she was having interviews to build the good reputation of her company since no one knew who she was and her PR team thought it was a good idea. “Let them in” Lena replied as she smoothed out her clothing.

The door opened, the person that walked in was wearing a button up shirt and black skirt, glasses over a pair of blue eyes and bundle of blonde hair surrounded her face. Lena didn’t even get out of her seat as she openly stared in shock at the sight in front of her.

“Hi I’m Kara Danvers” the reporter said with a bright smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is doing ok during the pandemic best of luck to you!


End file.
